


Road Trip

by StarshipDancer



Series: Tumblr Quirrellmort Prompts [1]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post AVPM, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDancer/pseuds/StarshipDancer
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 21. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianveidt (zephyr_lynx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_lynx/gifts).



**“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”**

Voldemort was  _pissed_.

This wasn’t to say that Voldemort wasn’t always pissed about something. As the resident Former-Dark-Lord, it came with the territory. Usually, he was pissed about the normal things: Harry Potter, muggleborns, Harry Potter, Snickers. Harry Potter.

Today, though. _Today_ he was pissed about the heat. Ridiculous, overwhelming, _sweat-inducing_ heat that he’d never expected could exist. He was sweating in places that shouldn’t even _think_ about sweating, and he wished he could peel off the shirt sticking to his skin. Quirrell warned him that he was too pale, though; so he was suffering in nasty jeans and this stupid shirt, and he was _pissed about it_.

He didn’t even _want_ to go on this road trip. It had been Quirrell’s idea to drive cross-country and _see the sights_ , as he liked to say. Quirrell had made this whole expedition sound much more amazing than it actually was.

Actually, this had probably been the worst thing the two of them could ever do. Their relationship was still new, and being stuck in the same enclosed space was taking its toll on them. He and Quirrell had barely spoken since they pulled onto the long, winding road that would take them along the Florida coast. They hadn’t even _seen_ any coast yet; just trees, trees, and _more trees_. Voldemort never wanted to see another tree again in his whole life.

Voldemort glanced at Quirrell uncertainly, wondering what was going through his boyfriend’s mind. Quirrell looked just as stressed as Voldemort felt; his tank top was wet around the neck with sweat, and he kept swallowing around the dryness in his throat. His hair was wet, too—wet and slicked back to keep out of his eyes.

Voldemort thought he looked damn beautiful. Beautiful and _thirsty_. He’d been trying so hard to make this trip something they could both enjoy, and all Voldemort had done was act like an asshole about it. He had to do _something_.

While Quirrell was focused on the road, Voldemort reached over for his wand. He pointed it at Quirrell’s empty water bottle and murmured a quiet “ _Aguamenti_.”

Quirrell’s eyes slid over to him, frowning patiently. “I told you, magic is only for emergencies.”

“Yeah, and you’re thirsty! Sounds like an emergency to me,” Voldemort debated wisely, which brought a smile tugging to life on Quirrell’s mouth. He reached over and picked up the bottle to take a long swig, then held it out to Voldemort.

“You should drink some, too. Dehydration seems like an undignified way to go for a Former Dark Lord,” Quirrell teased.

Voldemort felt some of the tension in the car beginning to lift. He took the bottle, drank some, and then returned it to a cup-holder. “Worse than getting killed by a two-year-old?”

Quirrell gave a decisive hum. “No, not quite.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Maybe when you let _yourself_ live it down.”

“That’s fair.” Voldemort reached over to pluck one of his hands from the wheel. Quirrell gave it willingly, and Voldemort brought it to his lips to kiss. “Sorry I’ve been such an ass, Squirrel.”

“I haven’t exactly helped,” Quirrell tried to say, but Voldemort held up a hand to stop him.

“Quirrell—”

“No, I never should have suggested this stupid road trip. I just wanted some fresh air after—eh-everything that’s happened, so I—”

“Quirrell.” Voldemort squeezed his hand, trying to convince him to calm down before he got too bent out of shape. He heard the unspoken words, and they stung Voldemort deep to his core. _I just wanted some fresh air after spending so much time in Azkaban_. He felt a pang of guilt, which he stifled with another hard kiss to Quirrell’s hand.

“Listen, man. I—” But before Voldemort could carry on, a loud clap of thunder rumbled through the car. Quirrell pulled his hand away so he could roll up his window, and Voldemort mirrored him. Just in time, too. A few drops of water splashed onto his arm as the rain came down hard.

“Where did this even come from? The weather said there wasn’t supposed to be any rain!” said Quirrell, marveling at the sudden downpour.

“I can’t even see the road,’” Voldemort murmured, squinting through the downpour.

“Neither can I. I’m going to pull over.” Quirrell sighed, sounding disappointed as he steered the car off the road and put it into park. Voldemort watched as Quirrell put his face in his hands and leaned against the steering wheel. “I’m suh-suh- _sorry_ , Voldemort! I never should’ve suh-suh-suh—”

“Hey, calm down! It’s okay!” Voldemort reached over and pulled at Quirrell’s wrists. Quirrell resisted him only for a moment, and then he was gripping Voldemort’s hands in pale, shaky grasps. “Quirrell, you don’t have anything to apologize for!”

“Yuh-yes I duh-do! I juh-juh-just wanted to spend some tuh-tuh—”

“I wanted to spend time with you too! That’s what we’re doing, right? Neither one of us have apparated the hell away from each other, so I’d call that a start!”

“Wuh-well, one of us _can’t_ apparate, so—”

“Even if I could, I’d still stay right here in his hot as _fuck_ car and sweat my balls off just to be with you. Don’t you remember, Quirrell? You’re _home_. Okay?”

Quirrell gave him a watery smile and nodded. “Wonderful.”

“Good. Now, what do you say we cool off a bit, huh? I bet that rain feels _great_.”

Quirrell laughed, grabbing Voldemort’s arm before he could reach for the door handle. He looked back at his Squirrel and wondered how he’d ever gotten so _lucky_. He’d never imagined he could be capable of loving somebody _so much_ , but then he saw Quirrell’s smile and didn’t think it would have ever been possible to _not_ to fall in love with him.

“Voldemort,” Quirrell began, still chuckling, “ **we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain**?”

“Why not? I’ve spent my whole life making evil plans. I’m ready to enjoy the simple life now. Smell the roses. Raise a few kids. Feel the rain.” Voldemort shrugged a little, fingers closed around the door handle.

Quirrell was staring at him strangely, a weird smile on his face. Voldemort tried to go back over all that he’d said, and the moment he realized was when Quirrell murmured, “You really mean that, Voldemort?”

Voldemort looked at the open expression on Quirrell’s face, at the hope and pure devotion that Voldemort _knew_ he didn’t deserve, and swallowed his nerves. “Yeah. Yeah, I mean that.”

Quirrell’s ear-splitting grin was worth the vulnerability. He pulled Voldemort close for a kiss, one that was sweaty and hot and sticky, and Voldemort loved every minute of it. He kept trying to pull Quirrell closer until, with a noise of excitement, Quirrell shoved him away.

“Come on! I’ve always wanted to kiss somebody in the rain.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, trying in vain to pull him back. “That’s a thing?”

“Yeah, it’s a thing! It’s a romantic thing. We have to be cliché and romantic, Voldemort! Get out of the car.”

Voldemort, laughing, followed Quirrell out into the rain, feeling the refreshing droplets cascade onto his face and arms. He didn’t understand how rain could be so fucking _warm_ , but he quickly forgot about that when Quirrell, beaming, pulled him close to show him that, yes, kissing in the rain was definitely romantic.

And something worth repeating.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at neonganymede.tumblr.com !


End file.
